Antho
Antho is an original CAW created by "giger890", is currently with YWE (Youtube Wrestling Entertaiment) since 2010 and YCW (YouTube Championship Wrestling). He is the brother of Nightmare Kid and a former YWE Champion. YWE (2010-present) Debut, Feud with RKO and Pursuit of the YWE Championship At YWE Night Of Champions 2010, Antho debuted in a Six-Pack Changge for the YWE Championship match which also featured Grimez ©, Phsycoz, Rogan, Tornado and Dynamite, which won Rogan after covering Antho finally to interference by starting a feud RKO at Summerslam helped beat Tornado to RKO that night Antho got his revenge by Rogan ywe Championship before winning by Count-Out but not won the title in Hell in A Cell was again losing another revenge match at Bragging Rights teamed with Tornado to face RKO by Tag team titles but lost at Survivor Series and teamed up with Tornado Grimez to face RKO at Survivor Series winning team Antho, Finally on TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs Antho defeated Rogan, Grimez, Tornado in a TLC Match to win the YWE Championship and this is their first title. At the Royal Rumble successfully defended the YWE Championship against Rogan, in face to Grimez Elimination Chamber for the title match ending in Double Count-Out, WrestleMania 2 Antho lost the title to Phsycoz, also participated in the match Grimez in Extreme Rules had his rematch for the title match before losing Phsycoz due to intervention of Double D, then was traded to the SmackDown! where he began a feud with his former mentor who defeated Tornado at The Bash, but lost at Summerslam by Count-Out after being attacked by Tornado at Backstage before the match ending their feud in Breaking Point where Tornado defeated in First Blood Match. At Survivor Series was a shot at the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship match against Angel also participated in the Tornado losing the match, got his revenge on TLC lost again due to interference of Fayth. Heel Turn; Mr. Raw MITB In Elimination Chamber, Antho turns heel after attacking his brother Nightmare Kid debut after starting a feud tangling match at WrestleMania 3 being defeated but at Extreme Rules and Nitro defeated him his feud culminated in that event. At Money In The Bank he entered the Raw MITB Match but lost to Scott Razor. He started a feud with Scott Razor saying that he is shocked that a guy like Scott Razor would win the MITB briefcase and that he should be allowed in amatch against Razor for the case and Scott Razor accepts. At Summerslam Antho was defeated by Scott Razor, out of frustration he attacked Razor from behind backstage and stole the briefcase. Throughout Night of Champions Antho and Razor brawled backstage during the event. Razor demanded where the briefcase is, Antho responded if only Razor can beat him in a falls count anywhere at Hell in a Cell. At Hell in a Cell Antho defeated Razor to keep the briefcase. At Survivor Series, Antho tried to cash in but was stopped by PJ Skillz. He started a feud with PJ saying that PJ doesn't deserve to be in the main event. At TLC PJ Skillz defeated Antho in a singles match. After TLC Scott Razor returned to attack Antho. These 2 decided to end the feud at the Royal Rumble where if Razor wins he gets the briefcase but if Antho wins Scott Razor retires. At Royal Rumble with the help of his younger brother Nightmare Kid he defetaed Razor to retire him. At Elimination Chamber he faced off against PJ Skillz during the match it seemed Antho had the match won with an Antho KO but PJ kicked out then Antho decided to just leave the match but was insulted by Lula for saying that he can't even finish a match then Antho went back into the ring to get pinned by PJ Skillz. At Wrestlemania 4 he teamed up with his youger bro Nightmare Kid but lost to the Bro Code. At Raw 1000 special Antho declared that he would cash in the contract at KOTR before he AnthoKOed Lula. At Extreme Rules Antho lost to Lula in a Ladder Match after the match he AnthoKOed him. Multiple YWE Championship reigns, Face Turn During PJ Skillz's match against Double D, Antho came to the ring and AnthoKoed PJ and cashed in the MITB contract to win his 2nd YWE Championship. At KOTR Antho defended his YWE Title against PJ Skillz & Double D and lost to PJ but then Tornado came out and said that Antho's rematch would happen immediatly and then he AnthoKOed PJ to win his record setting 3rd YWE Championship. At Money In The Bank, his match with PJ Skillz ended in No Contest with Antho retaining the championship. After PJ was fired after their match at MITB he was scheduled to defend the title against KOTR winner Crazy One. At Summerslam, Antho lost the title to Crazy One after being thrown back into the ring by a newly resigned PJ Skillz after he attempted to get away with the title. Antho had his rematch at Night Of Champions in a Scramble Match. At Night Of Champions, Antho lost to Crazy One once again so he didn't win the title. At Vengeance, Antho turned Face when he helped his rival PJ fight off the Power Trip. At Survivor Series, PJ & Antho failed to beat The Gauntlet, after the match The Power Trip would once again beat down PJ before Antho saved him, however Antho would refuse to handshake PJ. At TLC, he would help PJ win his match against Thunder after AKOed Scott Razor & Thunder. 2014 Royal Rumble Winner At the Royal Rumble, Antho would enter at No.20 where he eliminated Diamond Duece, Rogan, Gold Stallion, Dark Shark, and last eliminated Angel to win the Royal Rumble Match. Before he would enter the ring he would be attacked by B Mad Phoenix & A.J. Reyes. Antho is set to face the recently signed AJ Reyes at Elimination Chamber. YCW (2012-present) Antho made his YCW debut at Royal Rumble but failed to win. At Elimination Chamber, teaming up with Devon Havoc out the victorious team after beating The All-Americans in a tag team interpromotional match Havoc helping end his feud with The All -Americans. At RAW, Antho interrumped a sign contract for the YCW Championship beetwen Mario Sánchez and American Thunder. At WrestleMania, Antho will face against Mario and American Thunder in a Triple Threat match for the YCW Championship. ELW (2013-present) It was reported that Antho had signed a contract with ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling). His debut date is unknown. He debuted on the second episode of RAW Danger Zone accepting the open challenge of Curtis in a winning effort. At money in the bank he participate at the money in the bank match In a winning effort WCA (2013-present) It was reported that Antho had signed a contract with WCA (Wrestling Championship Attitude). Antho made his WCA debut at Versus form part of team YCW alonside Mario Sánchez and ED Master to face team WCA formed by Raider X, King and Mark Morton in winning effort. He participated in Royal Rumble match but failed to win. At WrestleMania 1, he teamed up with Mr. JD defeated Mark Morton and Shark. At Unforgiven, Antho faced to Shark in winning effort. At Crash, Antho competed in a Fatal-4 Way Match for the WCA Championship, but failed to capture the title as the match was won by Shark. Straight Code Star and Rey Extremo are also involved in the match. He participate in the Anarchy In the Assault Money In the Bank Ladder match but lost to Alex Mins. At Hell Georgia, Antho faced to Omega in a winning effort. At Fatal-4 Way, he recieved an WCA Championship match but failed to win the title after lost to Alex Mins. YUW (2014-present) Antho made his debut at Royal Rumble and entered in the Rumble match as a suprise entrant but failed to win after being eliminated by Mario Sanchez. YFW (2014-present) It was reported that Antho had signed a contract with YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling). He is scheduled to make his debut to face ED Master at Capital Carnage. OWF (2014-present) It was reported that Antho had signed a contract with OWF (Online Wrestling Federation). When he will debut is unknown. Vengeance (2014-present) It was reported that Antho had signed a contract with Vengeance. When he will debut is unknown. "S" WWE (2014-present) On February 19 it was report that Antho had signed a contract with "S" WWE, there are rumors that may be present as a special guest at Wrestlemania 1. At Wrestlemania turns out to be the special referee of the match, after the victory of AJ Reyes, Antho attacks him with his AKO, declaring him self new #1 contender for the United States Championship. A Raw the night after Wrestlemania AJ Reyes calls out Antho for a confrontation and a fight breaks out between the two that is stopped by the staff of the "S" WWE and Mr. Molinaro. At Extreme Rules, Antho would lose to A.J. in a Last Man Standing Match after he was chokeslammed through the ring. Championships and Accomplishments YWE: *YWE Champion - 3x *RAW Mr. Money In The Bank 2012 *2010 New Commer of the Year *2014 Royal Rumble Winner WCA: * WCA Champion - 1x (current) ELW: *Mr.Money in the bank 2013 (RAW)